1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf equipment and tracking devices. More specifically, the present invention pertains to a method and means of cataloging golf strokes using an optical code reader, a location tracking system and mobile handset that allows user input and further connection to a computer for processing user statistics. The statistics can be gathered and displayed after a single round for posterity, or alternatively tracked over a longer time interval for personal performance tracking.
Golf is a game of skill that is enjoyed by users of all ages and skill levels. A successful golf game relies heavily on repetition, consistency and knowledge of one's own skills and abilities while on the course. The ability to choose a correct club for a particular situation, knowing when to “lay-up” or when to cross an extended hazard, and knowing which shot path to take is all critical to attaining a competitive score and preventing unnecessary strokes or penalties. For those avid golfers, competitive golfers and even professionals, tracking performance and determining weaknesses or limitations within one's game is vital information. This information can be used to focus practice regimes on a particular subset of skills or on a specific golf course hole for improvement. The ability to track shots over a specific course, realize proper club selection and where to capitalize or be reserved provides golfers with a means of improving their ability and strategy, and in turn lower their golf score handicap.
It is understood that a variety of golf equipment currently exists for determining distances from a user to an intended target, for tracking environmental conditions, and further for tracking one's position and that of one's ball position on a course for real-time analysis and for subsequent statistical analysis activities. These devices generally include distance measuring means or global positioning systems that utilize a keyboard or further user input for tracking certain parameters during play. Most of these require considerable user interaction, including requiring the user to manually input a club choice, stroke distances or further require fiddling with multiple tools for tracking a user's round and overall score. This can quickly become tiring, distracting and inconvenient for the user, and further bothersome for those waiting for the user to clear a hole before commencing their own tee shot.
The present invention is intended to reduce user interaction during game play and improve expediency with which user performance is input in the system, whereby an optical reader and mobile processing device attaches to the user's belt for automatically inputting user variables and calculating output parameters. The position of the user is tracked through global positioning system interaction, while the golfer utilizes the optical reader to establish a waypoint (shot location) and to log in a chosen club without requiring manual input. Subsequent shots are cataloged based on the chosen club and the actual ball location versus the suggested path through the hole is tracked. Adjustment of the course waypoints is conducted real-time based on user input, and suggested club choices are provided to the user. It is desired that the present system be utilized for individual performance tracking or for use by a golf course establishment. When borrowed from an establishment, a single user or plurality of user's may have their golf round analyzed and cataloged for posterity purposes, or alternatively a user may utilize his or her own device for tracking performance overall many rounds to build meaningful statistical data and thus track personal performance. A further use involves tracking a golf team during an outing, where coaches may see each team member's performance and provide feedback or training specific to an individual competitor's needs. It is desired to provide such a tool with minimal distraction to the user during a round, and further require minimal interaction or input outside of reading in a club for each successive stroke after establishing the initiation of a new round or hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to golf performance tracking and course mapping devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications, and generally relate to global positioning systems and handheld devices that require considerable user input after each stroke. The forgoing is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,020 to Cormier discloses an apparatus and method of computing a distance to a golf green and for selecting an appropriate club therefor while on a golf course. A computer storage device stores distances from a previous round using a selected club, along with updated information with every subsequent stroke for each swing, which is utilized to suggest a club to the user for a given shot. The device of the present invention involves a means of measuring wheel rotation of a wheeled golf bag, along with angular detecting device, which are utilized to determine stroke distance and direction for a given shot. This information is stored, along with the club utilized in the particular shot, as a means of generating statistical data that provides the user with a means of properly selecting a golf club for a subsequent shot based on his or her known distances for specific clubs. The Cormier device is one that is utilized for club selection, as opposed to generating metrics that chart user performance over a round of golf or several rounds. The Cormier device further does not contemplate the bar code scanning and GPS features of the present invention that are utilized for mapping of each shot.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,485 to Fisher is another such device that discloses a portable computer that facilitates keeping score and tracking shot locations during a round of golf, as well as a means to track weather and suggest clubs for a specific shot. The device utilizes a global positioning system signal and a display screen for displaying the course and weather. The display screen is useful for showing the user three different views for each golf hole, including the entirety of the hole, the approach to the green associated with the hole, and finally the green itself with a representation of the hole. The device can be utilized to track different games, wagers for a specific hole or game, and finally for use in tracking performance over a defined period, wherein the device “learns” the user's abilities for suggesting a club for a specific shot. While disclosing a course and performance tracking golf device, the Fisher device utilizes the onboard computer, global positioning system and user input to track all parameters. The present invention provides a bar code scanning device that facilitates tracking of each shot and a specific club for each shot. This reduces demands on the golfer, and further reduces errors during the tracking process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,677 to Remedio discloses a mobile means of recording golf scores, wherein a plurality of mobile units are attachable to a master computer for transfer of date therebetween. The mobile modules provide a display screen of the golf course layout and a means of user input for each shot. A keyboard is utilized to enter strokes, wherein the device provides an automated scorekeeper and means of mapping a shot onto a course layout. The Remedio device therefore provides a means for a golfer or plurality of golfers to digitally save their strokes during a round of golf, wherein the stroke count and location can be manually recorded. The present invention advances this type of device to one that utilizes a scanner and barcode for each club, a means of location tracking and a computing system that can track strokes, provide input for suggested clubs for successive shots, and further a means to track performance over a round or several rounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,263,279 to Bianco describes a portable distance tracking system for use with a golf course, wherein a mobile interface unit derives position signals from an external source and plots them onto a stored digitized map. A user interface allows the user to input scores and commands, while further receiving information from the device with respect to distance and club choice. Similar to the Remedio device, the Bianco device discloses a tracking device requiring user input, which can lead to noncompliance from hole to hole if the user forgets to mark a ball location through manual input. The present invention is one that facilitates rapid marking of a ball location for later tracking and for developing performance metrics.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,537 to Barber discloses a golf distance tracking, club selection and player performance statistics tracking device having a portable measuring means. The measuring means includes a microprocessor, keypad input and a display output. The measuring means is connectable to a non-portable computer that is used to track performance and to communicate updated course and player information on the portable device. A record of clubs utilized, distance achieved and player waypoints are tracked as the user inputs data and accelerometers measure variables during play. In use, the device is an aid for a golfer choosing an appropriate club and preventing the user from over-striking an insufficient club to compensate for a distance. The Barber device, however, has similar failings as the aforementioned devices, wherein input is mostly manual and no means of automatically logging a club or tracking a strike location is provided.
Finally, U.S. Published Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0177494 to Kersten discloses an electronic hand-held golf club selection device having a series of buttons showing the different golf club choices. Upon striking the ball with a specific club, the distance is input into the device for the compilation of data over successive rounds of play. For each golf club, the average distance is calculated and displayed for that club, wherein the user may realize his or her true distance per club and choose effectively for a given stroke distance from a target. This device fails to provide a means of automatically generating distance data after a shot, and relies on third party measuring means and user input thereafter. This places considerable burden on the user, as he or she is required to utilize multiple tools for calculating an average distance. The present invention calculates an average distance, and further provides a means of tracking each shot through minimal user interaction during game play.
The present invention provides a minimal input, optically scanning device that is used to record club choices, track location and therefore track user statistics and overall performance. The device is deployable by independent users or teams, or further by a golf course for memorializing a golf round for special occasions. It is submitted that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art, and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing golf performance tracking and mapping devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.